staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
10 Stycznia 2000
TVP 1 06.00 Kawa czy herbata? 07.45 Kocham tylko ciebie (For Your Love) (8) - serial komediowy, USA 1998 08.05 Giełda - magazyn 08.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 08.30 Wiadomości 08.40 Prognoza pogody 08.45 Reksio - serial animowany 09.10 Mama i ja - program dla dzieci 09.30 Domowe przedszkole - program dla dzieci 09.55 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach - felieton (powt.) 10.00 Milagros (198) - serial obyczajowy, Argentyna/Włochy 10.55 Rodzina prawie doskonała - magazyn 11.20 Niewidzialne gołym okiem (2-ost.) - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1997 11.40 Tylko dla dorosłych - magazyn 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy magazyn informacyjny 12.20 Kontrasty - świat, ludzie, pieniądze 12.30 Rolnictwo na świecie: Holandia - reportaż 12.45 Pierwszy krzyk (15) - serial dokumentalny Wojciecha Szumowskiego (stereo) (powt.) 13.15 Wieści ze świata - serial edukacyjny 13.40 Byłem żołnierzem Wehrmachtu - felieton 13.55 Cudzoziemcy w gułagu (1/2) - film dokumentalny, Francja 1997 14.30 Wielka filmowa przygoda (powt.) 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Gry olimpijskie - teleturniej 15.40 Harry i Hendersonowie (Harry and the Hendersons) (13/72) - serial przygodowy, USA 1990 16.05 Muzyczny serwis Jedynki 16.10 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 16.15 Teleexpress Junior - program dla młodzieży 16.20 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 Klan (292) - telenowela, Polska 1999 17.50 Gość Jedynki 18.05 Moda na sukces (1031) - telenowela, USA 1992 (22 min) 18.25 Gliny - magazyn policyjny 18.40 Auto Mix - magazyn motoryzacyjny 18.55 Mój ślad 19.00 Wieczorynka: Zwierzaki - cudaki - serial animowany 19.30 Wiadomości, Sport i Prognoza pogody 20.10 Gliniarz z dżungli (The Sentinel) (58) - serial kryminalny, USA 1997 20.55 Flesz - Wiadomości 21.05 Teatr Telewizji - Scena Popularna: E.E. - sztuka Olgi Tokarczuk, Polska 1998 22.25 Zaproszenie do Teatru TV: Cyrograf 22.30 Piknik bez lęku - rozmowa z reżyserem Peterem Weirem 22.45 Monitor Wiadomości 23.15 Sport 23.20 W interesie publicznym - program publicystyczny 23.50 Gorąco polecam: Cobra Verde - dramat obyczajowy, Niemcy 1988 01.35 Henryk I - film dokumentalny Moniki Małkowskiej 02.05 Mój ślad (powt.) 02.10 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.30 Dziennik krajowy 7.50 Studio urody 8.00 Program lokalny 8.30 Złotopolscy (193) -telenowela, Polska 9.00 Czterej pancerni i pies (13/21) - serial wojenny, Polska 10.00 Tęgie kłopoty - życie na wadze (6-ost.) - serial dok. 10.30 Na pełnym morzu (25) - serial obycz., Sżwecja 11.15 Na dobre i na złe (8/25): Rozstanie - serial obycz., Polska 12.05 Familiada - teleturniej (powt.) 12.35 Arka Noego - magazyn (powt.) 13.05 Kabaret Potem Tam i z Powrotem 14.00 Teatr dla Dzieci: Dalej niż na wakacje 14.35 Ojczyzna polszczyzna: Miasto - masa - maszyna 14.55 W labiryncie (59/120) - serial obycz., Polska 15.30 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Ich pięcioro (68) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 17.00 Nasze miejsce - małe ojczyzny - magazyn 17.30 Program lokalny 18.30 Panorama 18.55 Znaki zodiaku - teleturniej 19.20 Dwójkomania 19.30 Dlaczego to my - program dla dzieci 20.00 Złote przeboje (3) - koncert (stereo) 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Dwójkomania 21.40 Kochaj albo rzuć - komedia obyczajowa, Polska 23.40 Studio Sport: Klubowe Mistrzostwa Świata w piłce nożnej - mecz Al Nassr - Corinthians 1.40 Zakończenie programu TVP Katowice 7.00 Księżniczka Szeherezada - francuski film ammowany 7.30 Niebezpieczna zatoka - serial fab. prod. kanadyjSkiej 8.00 Program na bis 8.30 Mieszkaj lepiej - poradnik 8.45 To jest temat 9.00-14.00 Konserwacja nadajnika 14.00 Panorama powiatów 14.30 Krople miłości - serial prod. meksykańsklej 15.00 Rządy dzieci, czyli pajdokracja 15.30 Koszałek Opałek - program dla dzieci 16.00 Twój problem, czyli pytania do specjalisty 16.15 Zbliżenia 16.30 Flesz- Aktualnosci 16.35 W krainie władcy smoków - serial dla dzieci 17.00 Dzień jak co dzień: Czar Straussa - widowisko baletowe w Operze Śląskiej (powt.) 17.30 Z krukiem w herbie - magazyn redakcji częstochowskiej 17.50 Portrety miast i firm 18.00 Aktualności - wydanie główne 18.20 Telemikser 19.00 Panorama powiatów 19.30 Książę i żebrak - serial kostiumowy 20.00 Niezapomniany - serial wenezuelski 21.00 To jest temat 21.15 Mieszkaj lepiej 21.30 Aktualności - program informacyjny 21.45 Temat dnia 22.00 Krople miłości - serial obyczajowy 22.30 Doktor Kildare - amerykanski serial fabularny 22.55 Ojcowie EURO - cykl dokumentalny 23.45 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Rzeszów 07.00 (WP) Księżniczka Szeherezada - serial animowany 07.35 (WP) Niebezpieczna Zatoka - serial przygodowy 08.00 Aktualności 08.10 Sportowa dwudziestka 08.30 (WP) Mieszkaj lepiej - program poradnikowy 08.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 09.00 (WP) Niezapomniany - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Z wiatrem i pod wiatr - serial dla młodzieży 11.15 (WP) Telewizyjna encyklopedia multimedialna - serial popularnonaukowy 11.30 (WP) Chochlikowe psoty czyli zmagania z ortografią - program dla dzieci 11.50 (WP) Z lamusa techniki - felieton 12.10 (WP) Rozumieć sztukę - felieton 12.30 (WP) Drynda - program dla dzieci 13.00 (WP) Europa w zagrodzie 13.30 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 14.00 (WP) Panorama powiatów - program publicystyczny 14.30 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Rządy dzieci czyli pajdokracja - magazyn edukacyjny 15.30 Studio Przemyśl 15.50 Przerwa - magazyn dla młodzieży 16.00 Rzeszowska scena rockowa - program muzyczny 16.15 Aktualności 16.25 Kalendarium 16.30 Magazyn komputerowy 16.45 Granie na ekranie - teleturniej 17.15 Reportaż 17.30 Sportowa piętnastka 17.45 Tak grała Wielka Orkiestra Świątecznej Pomocy 18.00 Aktualności 18.20 Muzyczna skrzynka 18.30 Kwadrans z posłem - program publicystyczny 18.45 Scena - program muzyczny 19.00 (WP) Panorama powiatów - program publicystyczny 19.30 (WP) Książę i żebrak - serial przygodowy 20.00 (WP) Niezapomniany - telenowela 21.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 (WP) Mieszkaj lepiej - program poradnikowy 21.30 Aktualności wieczorne 21.45 Czas dla telewidzów 22.00 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 22.30 (WP) Doktor Kildare (19/26) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1961-66, reż. Lawrence Dobkin/James Goldstone, wyk. Richard Chamberlain, Raymond Massey, Lee Kurty, Steve Bell 22.55 (WP) Ojcowie Euro - serial dokumentalny 23.45 Program na wtorek Polsat 06.00 Piosenka na życzenie 07.00 Szaleję za tobą (Mad About You) (16) - serial komediowy, USA 1994-97 07.30 Polityczne graffiti - program publicystyczny 07.35 Projekt Geeker (5) - serial animowany, USA 1996 08.00 Czarodziejka z Księżyca (174) - serial animowany 08.30 Miasteczko Evening Shade (17) - serial USA 09.30 Paloma (Preciosa) (86) - telenowela, Meksyk 1998, 10.30 Luz Maria (27) - telenowela, Peru 1998 11.30 Powrót Supermana (Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman) (56) - serial przygodowy, USA 1993 12.30 Idź na całość - show z nagrodami 13.30 Macie co chcecie - program rozrywkowy 14.00 Miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia - program rozrywkowy 14.30 Twój lekarz - magazyn medyczny 14.45 Wystarczy chcieć 15.00 Projekt Geeker (6) - serial animowany, USA 1996 15.30 Informacje 15.55 Powrót Supermana (Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman) (57) - serial przygodowy, USA 1993 16.45 Alvaro (Era Una Vez...) (28) - telenowela, Brazylia 1998 17.45 Luz Maria (28) - telenowela, Peru 1998 18.40 Super Express TV 18.55 Informacje 19.00 Prognoza pogody 19.05 Paloma (Preciosa) (87) - telenowela, Meksyk 1998 20.00 MEGA HIT: Gladiator - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1992 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka (w przerwie filmu) 21.50 Nikita (La femme Nikita) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996 22.45 Wyniki losowania LOTTO 22.50 Informacje i biznes informacje 23.05 Prognoza pogody 23.10 Polityczne graffiti 23.25 Graczykowie (6): Narzeczona z Bydgoszczy - serial komediowy, Polska 1999 23.55 Super Express TV 00.30 Chaplin - film biograficzny, USA/W. Bryt. 1992 02.35 Muzyka na BIS 05.00 Pożegnanie TVN 06.45 Pod napięciem - talk show 07.15 Trzy małe duszki (6) - serial animowany dla dzieci 07.45 Przygody Animków (25) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.10 Walter Melon (51) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.35 Laboratorium Dextera (27) - serial animowany dla dzieci 09.00 Kamila (32) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 09.50 Maria (188) - telenowela, Argentyna 10.40 Anna (22) - telenowela, Argentyna 11.30 Telesklep 12.00 Cristina (139) - serial obyczajowy, Argentyna 12.55 Ibisekcja - talk show 13.55 Trzy małe duszki (6) - serial animowany dla dzieci 14.20 Przygod Animków (25) - serial animowany dla dzieci 14.45 Walter Melon (51) - serial animowany dla dzieci 15.15 Mecz NBA: Indiana - Sacramento 16.15 Pełna chata (94) - serial komediowy, USA 16.45 Lot 001 - serial komediowy, Polska 17.15 TVN Fakty Regionalne 17.35 Wizjer TVN - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 18.05 Kamila (33) - serial obyczajowy, 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.30 Pogoda 19.35 Cristina (140) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 20.30 Milionerzy - teleturniej 21.00 Potępieniec (3) - serial sensacyjny, USA 22.00 Supergliny - magazyn policyjny. 22.30 Komandosi - magazyn wojskowy 23.00 Fakty 23.05 Kropka nad i - program publicystyczny 23.27 Pogoda 23.30 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze-Wprost - magazyn ekonomiczny 00.00 Drew Carey Show (34) - serial komediowy, USA 00.30 Wizjer TVN - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 01.00 Norma Rae (Norma Rae) - film obyczajowy, USA 1979 03.00 Granie na zawołanie - program rozrywkowy Nasza TV 07.00 Hit Mix - program muzyczny 08.00 Życie jak poker (6) - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Waldemar Krzystek, wyk. Aldona Orman, Małgorzata Szeptycka, Joanna Pietrzak, Krzysztof Kuliński (25 min) 08.30 Telezakupy 09.05 Na południe (Due South) (6) - serial sensacyjny, Kanada/USA 1994, reż. George Bloomfield/Timothy Bond, wyk. Paul Gross, David Marciano, Beau Starr 10.05 Kapitan Jastrząb (122) - serial animowany 10.30 Sally czarownica (6) - serial animowany 11.00 Gilette Sport - magazyn sportowy 11.30 Telezakupy 12.00 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 12.30 Życie jak poker (6) - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Waldemar Krzystek, wyk. Aldona Orman, Małgorzata Szeptycka, Joanna Pietrzak, Krzysztof Kuliński (25 min) 13.00 Antonella (96) - telenowela 14.00 Hit Mix - program muzyczny 15.00 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 15.30 Sally czarownica (6) - serial animowany 16.00 Antonella (96) - telenowela 16.50 Na południe (Due South) (6) - serial sensacyjny, Kanada/USA 1994, reż. George Bloomfield/Timothy Bond, wyk. Paul Gross, David Marciano, Beau Starr 17.45 WiP - wydarzenia i plotki 18.00 Kapitan Jastrząb (112) - serial animowany 18.30 Życie jak poker (6) - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Waldemar Krzystek, wyk. Aldona Orman, Małgorzata Szeptycka, Joanna Pietrzak, Krzysztof Kuliński (25 min) 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Moje drugie ja (My Secret Identity) - serial SF, USA 1988, reż. Don McBrearty, wyk. Jerry O'Connell, Derek McGrath, Wanda Cannon, Marsha Moreau (25 min) 20.00 Sam i ja (Sam and Me) - film obyczajowy, Kanada 19991, reż. Deepa Mehta, wyk. Ranjit Chowdhry, Peter Boretski, Om Puri, Jolly Bader (90 min) 21.45 Cień wspomnień (Memories of Midnight) (4) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1991, reż. Gary Nelson, wyk. Jane Seymour, Omar Sharif, Theodore Bikel, Peter Catera (50 min) 22.40 Dziennik 22.55 WiP - wydarzenia i plotki 23.10 Mamuśka (Mom) - horror, USA 1990, reż. Patrick Rand, wyk. Mark Thomas Miller, Art Evans, Marry McDonaught (95 min) 00.50 Gillette Sport - magazyn sportowy 01.20 Życie jak poker (6) - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Waldemar Krzystek, wyk. Aldona Orman, Małgorzata Szeptycka, Joanna Pietrzak, Krzysztof Kuliński (25 min) 01.50 Hit Mix - program muzyczny 02.50 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06.00 - 15.00 Konserwacja nadajnika 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Ojczyzna-polszczyzna: We wtorek, w foyer, ze środkami, z szynką - program prof. Jana Miodka i Władysława T. Stecewicza 15.25 Poezja czytana inaczej: Tylko migawka 15.50 Dzieje jednego wynalazku: Dzieje kuchni 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 16.15 Teleexpress Junior - program dla młodzieży 16.20 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Bajki polskie - program dla dzieci 17.45 Sportowy tydzień 18.35 Mój ślad: prof. Walery Pisarek 18.40 Gość Jedynki 18.50 Klan (286) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger, Paulina Holtz (25 min) 19.15 Dobranocka: Miś Kudłatek - serial animowany 19.30 Wiadomości 19.50 Prognoza pogody i Sport 20.00 Polonica: Krzyk kamienia (Schrei aus Stein) - thriller, Niemcy/Francja/Kanada 1991, reż. Werner Herzog, wyk. Donald Sutherland, Vittorio Mezzogiorno, Stefan Glowacz, Mathilda May (102 min) 21.40 Muzyczny gwiazdozbiór: Trebunie Tutki i Twinkle Brothers 22.05 Biografie: Ani Ty dla Pona, ani Pon dla Tobie - film dokumentalny Jacka Zygadło 22.30 Panorama 22.50 Sport telegram 22.55 Dialogi z przeszłością - program Szczepana Żaryna 23.25 Chopin jakiego nie znamy - program Małgorzaty Jedynak-Pietkiewicz (stereo) 00.00 Monitor Wiadomości 00.35 Zaproszenie: Przymierze zamków gotyckich - program krajoznawczy Wojciecha Nowakowskiego (powt.) 00.55 Klan (286) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger, Paulina Holtz (25 min) (powt.) 01.20 Miś Kudłatek - serial animowany (powt.) 01.30 Wiadomości, Sport i Prognoza pogody (powt.) 02.00 Polonica: Krzyk kamienia (Schrei aus Stein) - thriller, Niemcy/Francja/Kanada 1991, reż. Werner Herzog, wyk. Donald Sutherland, Vittorio Mezzogiorno, Stefan Glowacz, Mathilda May (102 min) (powt.) 03.40 Muzyczny gwiazdozbiór: Trebunie Tutki i Twinkle Brothers (powt.) 04.00 Biografie: Ani Ty dla Pona, ani Pon dla Tobie - film dokumentalny Jacka Zygadło (powt.) 04.30 Panorama (powt.) 04.50 Sport telegram (powt.) 04.55 Dialogi z przeszłością - program Szczepana Żaryna (powt.) 05.25 Chopin jakiego nie znamy - program Małgorzaty Jedynak-Pietkiewicz (stereo) (powt.) 06.00 Zakończenie programu Polsat 2 06.00 Przytul mnie - program muzyczny 07.00 Afficionado - program muzyczny 07.30 Szok blok - magazyn muzyczny 08.00 TV Market 08.30 Mała dama (18) - serial dla dzieci (powt.) 09.00 Garfield (Garfield & Friends) (39) - serial animowany, USA 1988-92 09.30 Super Stories (6) - serial animowany 10.00 Bill Cosby i straszne dzieciaki (Kids Say the Darndest Things) (21) - serial komediowy, USA 1997-98, wyk. Bill Cosby (25 min) (powt.) 10.30 Słoneczny patrol (Baywatch) (5) (nowa seria) - serial przygodowy, USA 1994, wyk. David Hasselhoff, Pamela Anderson, Alexandra Paul, Jeremy Jackson (45 min) (powt.) 11.30 Dziedziczna nienawiść (Rei Do Gado) (6) - telenowela, Brazylia 1996, reż. Luiz Fernando Carvalho, wyk. Antonio Fagundes, Gloria Pires, Patricia Pillar, Leticia Spiller (50 min) 12.25 Disco Relax - program muzyczny 13.25 Festiwal Muzyki Filmowej: Michael Kamen 15.00 Piosenka na życzenie 16.00 Prawo do miłości (139) - telenowela, Brazylia 1987, wyk. Gloria Pires, Carlos Vereza, Lauro Corona, Cristina Proschaska (25 min) 16.30 Tajemnice piasków (139) - telenowela, Brazylia 1996, wyk. Gloria Pires, Guilherme Fontes, Raul Cortez, Viviane Pasmanter (25 min) 17.05 Informacje 17.15 Mała dama (19) - serial dla dzieci 17.40 Garfield (Garfield & Friends) (40) - serial animowany, USA 1988-92 18.05 Słoneczny patrol (Baywatch) (6) (nowa seria) - serial przygodowy, USA 1994, wyk. David Hasselhoff, Pamela Anderson, Alexandra Paul, Jeremy Jackson (45 min) 19.00 Piosenka na życzenie 20.00 Super Express TV 20.15 Ośmiornica (La Piovra) (34) - serial kryminalny, Włochy 1984, reż. Damiano Damiani, wyk. Michaele Placido, Fluvia Bucci, Florinda Bolkan (65 min) 22.15 M.A.S.H. (25) - serial komediowy, USA 1972-83, wyk. Alan Alda, McLean Stevenson, Wayne Rogers, Larry Linville (30 min) 22.45 Amerykański cyborg - stalowy wojownik (American Cyborg: Steel Warrior) - thriller, USA 1992, reż. Boaz Davidson, wyk. Joe Lara, Nicole Hansen, John Ryan, Yoseph Shiloa (91 min) (powt.) 00.25 Przytul mnie - program muzyczny 01.25 Piosenka na życzenie 02.25 Pożegnanie RTL 7 06.00 Miłość i dyplomacja - serial obyczajowy, Holandia 1993, wyk. Anne Curry, Allan Royal, Rene Frank, Renske van der Zee (25 min) 06.25 Perła - telenowela, Meksyk 1998, wyk. Silvia Navarro, Leonardo Garcia, Andres Garcia Jr, Gabriella Hassel (45 min) 07.10 Sunset Beach - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997, wyk. Lesley-Ann Down, Sam Behrens, Susan Ward, Clive Robertson (45 min) 08.00 Siódme niebo - serial familijny, USA, wyk. Stephen Collins, Catherine Hicks, Barry Watson, Jessica Biel (45 min) 09.30 Miłość dla pieniędzy (For Love or Money) - komedia, USA 1993, reż. Barry Sonnenfeld, wyk. Michael J. Fox, Gabrielle Anwar, Anthony Higgins, Isaac Mizrahi (91 min) 11.10 Sunset Beach - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997, wyk. Lesley-Ann Down, Sam Behrens, Susan Ward, Clive Robertson (45 min) 11.55 Trzy razy Zofia - telenowela, Meksyk 1998, wyk. Lucia Mendez, Omar Fierro, Marco Munoz, Karen Senties (45 min) 12.40 Teleshopping 13.15 Perła - telenowela, Meksyk 1998, wyk. Silvia Navarro, Leonardo Garcia, Andres Garcia Jr, Gabriella Hassel (45 min) 14.00 Katalina i Sebastian - telenowela, Meksyk 1999, wyk. Silvia Navarro, Sergio Basanez, Claudia Islals, Sergio Klainer (45 min) 14.45 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Dragon Ball, Rycerze Zodiaku, Nanook - filmy animowane 15.50 Czy boisz się ciemności - serial dla młodzieży, Kanada 1992, wyk. Jason Alisharan, Rachel Blanchard, Ross Hull, Nathaniel Moreau (25 min) 16.20 Zagubiony w czasie - serial SF, USA 1989, wyk. Scott Bakula, Dean Stockwell, Jennifer Runyon, Christian Van Dorn (50 min) 17.10 MANTIS - serial SF, USA 1994, wyk. Carl Lumbly, Brion James, Ken Mars, Cordelia Gonzales (45 min) 18.00 Sunset Beach - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997, wyk. Lesley-Ann Down, Sam Behrens, Susan Ward, Clive Robertson (45 min) 18.50 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny oraz prognoza pogody 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Moje drugie ja - serial SF, USA 1988, wyk. Jerry O'Connell, Derek McGrath, Wanda Cannon, Marsha Moreau (25 min) 20.00 Sam i ja (Sam and Me) - film obyczajowy, Kanada 19991, reż. Deepa Mehta, wyk. Ranjit Chowdhry, Peter Boretski, Om Puri, Jolly Bader (90 min) 21.45 Cień wspomnień (Memories of Midnight) (4) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1991, reż. Gary Nelson, wyk. Jane Seymour, Omar Sharif, Theodore Bikel, Peter Catera (50 min) 22.50 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny oraz prognoza pogody 23.05 Sexplozja - magazyn tylko dla dorosłych 23.20 Portret ducha (The Haunting Passion) - film sensacyjny, USA 1983, reż. John Korty, wyk. Jane Seymour, Gerald McRaney, Mollie Perkins, Ruth Nelson (90 min) 01.00 Sprawa dla Wycliffe'a - serial sensacyjny, W. Brytania 1994, wyk. Jack Shepherd, Helen Masters, Jimmy Yuill (50 min) 01.50 Sam i ja (Sam and Me) - film obyczajowy, Kanada 19991, reż. Deepa Mehta, wyk. Ranjit Chowdhry, Peter Boretski, Om Puri, Jolly Bader (90 min) (powt.) 03.20 Portret ducha (The Haunting Passion) - film sensacyjny, USA 1983, reż. John Korty, wyk. Jane Seymour, Gerald McRaney, Mollie Perkins, Ruth Nelson (90 min) (powt.) 04.50 Teleshopping 05.20 Teledyski Canal + 07.00 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 07.45 Sto zdjęć naszego stulecia - film dokumentalny 07.50 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07.55 Świat dzikich zwierząt - serial animowany 08.00 (K) Bobry w akcji - serial animowany 08.25 (K) Dziwna planeta (Strange Planet) - film obyczajowy, Australia 1998, reż. Emma-Kate Crogham, wyk. Claudia Karvan, Naomi Watts, Alice Garner, Aaron Jeffrey (92 min) 10.00 (K) Szczur - film sensacyjny, Polska 1994, reż. Jan Łomnicki, wyk. Jan Englert, Marek Kondrat, Mariusz Benoit, Elżbieta Czyżewska (97 min) 11.40 (K) Pszczoły i ludzie (Ulee's Gold) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1997, reż. Victor Nunez, wyk. Peter Fonda, Patricia Richardson (108 min) 13.30 (K) Cybernet - magazyn komputerowy 14.00 (K) Aktualności filmowe 14.30 (K) Bracia Flub - serial animowany 15.00 (K) Deser: Urwisko - film krótkometrażowy 15.20 (K) Titanic - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. James Cameron, wyk. Leonardo DiCaprio, Kate Winslet, Billy Zane, Kathy Bates (187 min) 18.30 (K) Bobry w akcji - serial animowany 18.55 (K) Świat dzikich zwierząt - serial animowany 19.00 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 19.20 Nie przegap 19.25 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 19.50 Sto zdjęć naszego stulecia - film dokumentalny 19.55 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne 20.00 (K) Mordercza rozgrywka (Knight Moves) - thriller, USA 1992, reż. Carl Schenkel, wyk. Christopher Lambert, Megan Leitch (111 min) 21.55 (K) Granice - film dokumentalny 22.55 (K) Pasja (Passion) - dramat obyczajowy, Australia 1998, reż. Peter Duncan, wyk. Barbara Hershey, Richard Roxburg, Claudia Karvan, Emily Wood (98 min) 00.35 (K) South Park - serial animowany 01.00 (K) Ciemne sprawki (Night People) - film sensacyjny, USA 1954, reż. Nunnally Johnson, wyk. Gregory Peck, Anita Bjork, Broderick Crawford, Rita Gam (90 min) 02.30 (K) Droga przez piekło (U-Turn) - thriller, USA 1997, reż. Oliver Stone, wyk. Sean Penn, Nick Nolte, Billy Bob Thornton, Jennifer Lopez (125 min) 04.30 (K) Ponette - dramat obyczajowy, Francja 1996, reż. Jacques Doillon, wyk. Victoire Thivisol, Marie Trintignant, Xavier Beauvois, Claire Nebout (93 min) 06.05 (K) Żyrafa z Afryki Zachodniej - film dokumentalny HBO 07.00 Żołnierz królowej Madagaskaru - film obyczajowy, Polska 1958, reż. Jerzy Zarzycki, wyk. Tadeusz Fijewski, Anna Łubieńska, Barbara Kwiatkowska, Ignacy Gogolewski (80 min) 08.20 Bohaterowie kina akcji: Bruce Willis - serial dokumentalny 08.50 Obudzony duch (Waking up Horton) - film przygodowy, USA 1997, reż. Harry Bromley-Davenport, wyk. Ashley Peldon, Zachary Browne (86 min) 10.20 Zdradliwa rzeka - film przyrodniczy, W. Brytania 11.15 Huśtawka (Seesaw) - dramat obyczajowy, W. Brytania 1998, reż. George Case, wyk. David Suchet, Geraldine James, Amanda Ooms, Neil Stuke (102 min) 13.00 Piracka legenda (The Legend of Pirate's Point) - film przygodowy, USA 1998, reż. Richard Stanley, wyk. Asher Metchik, San Gifaldi (81 min) 14.25 Uwodzicielki Hollywood: Sharon Stone - magazyn filmowy 14.50 Drugi dzień świąt (On the Second Day of Christmas) - komedia, USA 1997, reż. James Frawley, wyk. Mary Stuart Masterson, Mark Ruffalo, David Hewlett, Lauren Suzanne Pratt (120 min) 16.20 Niebezpieczna piękność (Crowned and Dangerous) - thriller, USA 1997, reż. Christopher Leitch, wyk. Yasmine Bleeth, Jill Clayburgh, Cassidy Rae, Gates McFadden (85 min) 17.50 Cinema, Cinema - magazyn filmowy 18.15 Naga prawda (The Naked Truth) - komedia, USA 1997, reż. Nico Mastorakis, wyk. Robert Caso, Kevin Schon (99 min) 20.00 Zawsze górą (Always Outnumbered) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Michael Apted, wyk. Laurence Fishburne, Bill Cobbs, Daniel Williams, Natalie Cole (110 min) 21.50 Sprawa Kramerów (Kramer vs. Kramer) - dramat psychologiczny, USA 1979, reż. Robert Benton, wyk. Dustin Hoffman, Maryl Streep, Jane Alexander, Justin Henry (100 min) 23.35 Ryzykanci (Double Team) - film sensacyjny, USA 1997, reż. Tsui Hark, wyk. Jean-Claude Van Damme, Dennis Rodman, Mickey Rourke, Natacha Lindinger (89 min) 01.15 Zabijanie na śniadanie (Grosse Pointe Blank) - komedia kryminalna, USA 1997, reż. George Armitage, wyk. John Cusack, Minnie Driver, Dan Aykroyd, Joan Cusack (102 min) 02.50 Egzekutor (The Enforcer) - thriller, USA 1976, reż. James Fargo, wyk. Clint Eastwood, Tyne Daly, Harry Guardino, Bradford Dillman (93 min) 04.25 Uwodzicielki Hollywood: Sharon Stone - magazyn filmowy 04.50 Bohaterowie kina akcji: Bruce Willis - magazyn filmowy 05.20 Niebezpieczna piękność (Crowned and Dangerous) - thriller, USA 1997, reż. Christopher Leitch, wyk. Yasmine Bleeth, Jill Clayburgh, Cassidy Rae, Gates McFadden (85 min) Wizja Jeden 07.00 Sąsiedzi (Neighbours) - telenowela, Australia 1986, wyk. Kylie Minogue, Jason Donovan, Peter O'Brien, Annie Jones (30 min) 07.30 Drogie świętoszki (Hollyoaks) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1989, reż. Jenny Tammn, wyk. Jeremy Edwards, Shebah Ronay, Dannielle Brent, Mark Arends (30 min) 08.00 W naszym kręgu (The Breakers) - serial dla młodzieży, Australia 1998, reż. Viktors Ritelis, wyk. James Stewart, Helen O'Connor, Julie Haseler, Simone Robertson (25 min) 08.30 W naszej rodzinie (Family Affairs) - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt., reż. Peter Rose, wyk. Ian Cullen, Liz Crowther, David Easter, Miles Petit (30 min) 09.00 Kilroy - talk show 10.00 Samotny kucharz - program rozrywkowy 10.30 Sekrety kuchni Bonnie Stern - program kulinarny 11.00 Oprah Winfrey przedstawia - talk show 12.00 Wszystkie moje dzieci (All My Children) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1994, reż. Christopher Goutman, wyk. Julia Bavr, Michael Nader, Michael Knight, Kelly Ripa (50 min) 13.00 Nowożeńcy (Newlyweds) - serial komediowy, Australia 1993, wyk. Annie Jones, Christopher Gabardi, Sandy Gore, Cathy Godbold (30 min) 13.30 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera - talk show 14.00 Inny świat (Another World) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1996, wyk. Morgan Freeman, Ray Liotta, Ving Rhames, Eric Roberts (50 min) 15.00 W naszym kręgu (The Breakers) - serial dla młodzieży, Australia 1998, reż. Viktors Ritelis, wyk. James Stewart, Helen O'Connor, Julie Haseler, Simone Robertson (25 min) 15.30 Sąsiedzi (Neighbours) - telenowela, Australia 1986, wyk. Kylie Minogue, Jason Donovan, Peter O'Brien, Annie Jones (30 min) 16.00 St Tropez (Saint Tropez) - serial dla młodzieży, Francja, wyk. Adeline Blondieau, Benedicte Delmas, Romeo Sarfati, Frederic Deban (60 min) 17.00 Drogie świętoszki (Hollyoaks) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1989, reż. Jenny Tammn, wyk. Jeremy Edwards, Shebah Ronay, Dannielle Brent, Mark Arends (30 min) 17.30 W naszej rodzinie (Family Affairs) - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt., reż. Peter Rose, wyk. Ian Cullen, Liz Crowther, David Easter, Miles Petit (30 min) 18.00 Czułość i kłamstwa - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Natalia Koryncka-Gruz, wyk. Mirosław Krawczyk, Anna Chitro-Bergman, Aleksandra Nieśpielak, Maciej Małysa (30 min) 18.30 Faceci do zadań specjalnych - program rozrywkowy 19.00 Słońce Miami (Miami Sands) - telenowela, USA 1998, reż. Andrei Zinca, wyk. Jennifer Bini-Taylor, James Hyde, Jackson Rose (60 min) 20.00 Strefa komedii: Grace w opałach (Grace under Fire) - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Brett Butler, Dave Thomas, Julie White, Casey Sander (30 min) 20.30 Strefa komedii: Grace w opałach (Grace under Fire) - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Brett Butler, Dave Thomas, Julie White, Casey Sander (30 min) 21.00 Życie zaczyna się po trzydziestce (Thirtysomething) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1987-91, wyk. Ken Olin, Polly Draper, Mel Harris, Faith Ford, Peter Horton (60 min) 22.00 Narodziny, śluby i zgony (Births, Marriages and Deaths) - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1998, reż. Adrian Shergold, wyk. Ray Winstone, Mark Strong, Phil Davis, Tessa Peake-Jones (60 min) 23.00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera - talk show 00.00 Winda (Combat de fauves) - thriller, Francja/Niemcy/Belgia 1997, reż. Benoit Lamy, wyk. Ute Lemper, Papa Wemba, Jacqueline Nicholas, Roland Depauw (90 min) 01.30 Oprah Winfrey przedstawia - talk show 02.30 Szpital Wszystkich Świętych (All Saints) - serial obyczajowy, Australia 1998, wyk. Georgie Parker, Jeremy Cumpston, Martin Lynes, Judith McGrath (60 min) 03.30 Pogoń za Adamem - film obyczajowy, Polska 1970, reż. Jerzy Zarzycki, wyk. Pola Raksa, Magdalena Zawadzka, Jan Machulski, Barbara Brylska (85 min) Polonia 1 05.30 Top Shop 07.40 Yattaman - serial animowany 08.15 Top Shop 12.15 Zbuntowana - telenowela, Argentyna, reż. Blas De Filippis, wyk. Grecia Colmenares, Riccardo Darin 13.15 Top Shop 17.55 Przysmaki życia - talk show 18.55 Zbuntowana - telenowela, Argentyna, reż. Blas De Filippis, wyk. Grecia Colmenares, Riccardo Darin 20.00 Top Shop 21.15 Stellina - telenowela, Argentyna, reż. Diana Alvarez, wyk. Andrea Del Boca, Riccardo Darin 22.20 Top Shop 00.10 Playboy - magazyn erotyczny TMT 07.00 Program dnia 07.05 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 07.30 Telewizja Maksymalnej Temperatury - program publicystyczny 08.00 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 08.30 Inside Britain - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1998 09.00 TMT w krainie bajki - filmy animowane 12.00 Telewizja Maksymalnej Temperatury - program publicystyczny 12.30 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 13.00 Telewizyjne Forum Młodych - dyskusyjne forum dla młodzieży 13.30 Telezakupy Mango - magazyn reklamowy 14.00 Inside Britain - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1998 14.20 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 14.40 Filmowa Kronika Niemiec - magazyn 15.00 TMT w krainie bajki - filmy animowane 16.00 Telewizja Maksymalnej Temperatury - program publicystyczny 16.30 Na piątym biegu - magazyn motoryzacyjny 17.00 Smak muzyki - program muzyczny 17.30 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 18.00 Inside Britain - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1998 18.30 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 19.00 TMT w krainie bajki - filmy animowane dla dzieci 20.00 Art. Of Design - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt.1998 20.30 Nigdy nie umrzemy (Sose halunk meg) - komedia, Węgry 1993, reż. Robert Koltai, wyk. Robert Koltai, Michaly Szabados, Gabor Mate, Tamas Jordan (85 min) 22.00 Wszechnica Telewizyjna WSSE i TMT - program edukacyjny 00.00 Na piątym biegu - magazyn motoryzacyjny Formuła 1 06.00 X-Games - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 06.50 Polsat dookoła świata - magazyn turystyczny 07.20 Drużyna 'A' - serial sensacyjny 08.05 Magazyn Motoryzacyjny Młodych - program dla młodzieży 08.30 Polsat dookoła świata - magazyn turystyczny 09.00 Prawo dżungli (Law of the Jungle) - film sensacyjny, Kanada 1995, reż. Damian Lee, wyk. Jeff Wincott, Paco Christian Prieto, Christina Cox, Richard Yearwood (90 min) 10.30 Nie tylko dla dam - magazyn 10.55 Wrestling Polsat - magazyn sportowy 11.45 Polsat dookoła świata - magazyn turystyczny 12.15 Mikey i Nicky (Mikey and Nicky) - dramat kryminalny, USA 1976, reż. Elaine May, wyk. Peter Falk, John Cassavetes, Ned Beatty, Carol Grace (110 min) 14.05 Pogromcy zła - serial sensacyjny 14.50 Pięść prawdy - film sensacyjny, USA 16.45 Drużyna 'A' - serial sensacyjny 17.35 Miss Telewizji - program rozrywkowy 18.05 4 x 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 18.35 Całkowita ochrona - film kryminalny, USA 20.05 Pogromcy zła - serial sensacyjny 20.50 Nie tylko dla dam - magazyn 21.20 Niezbite dowody - film kryminalny, USA 22.45 Nie tylko dla dam - magazyn 23.15 Reproduktorki - film erotyczny, USA 00.30 Pogromcy zła - serial sensacyjny 01.15 Zakochany wariat - film erotyczny, USA 02.45 Zakończenie programu TMT 07.00 Program dnia 07.05 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 07.30 Telewizja Maksymalnej Temperatury - program publicystyczny 08.00 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 08.30 Inside Britain - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1998 09.00 TMT w krainie bajki - filmy animowane 12.00 Telewizja Maksymalnej Temperatury - program publicystyczny 12.30 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 13.00 Telewizyjne Forum Młodych - dyskusyjne forum dla młodzieży 13.30 Telezakupy Mango - magazyn reklamowy 14.00 Inside Britain - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1998 14.20 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 14.40 Filmowa Kronika Niemiec - magazyn 15.00 TMT w krainie bajki - filmy animowane 16.00 Telewizja Maksymalnej Temperatury - program publicystyczny 16.30 Na piątym biegu - magazyn motoryzacyjny 17.00 Smak muzyki - program muzyczny 17.30 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 18.00 Inside Britain - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1998 18.30 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 19.00 TMT w krainie bajki - filmy animowane dla dzieci 20.00 Art. Of Design - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt.1998 20.30 Nigdy nie umrzemy (Sose halunk meg) - komedia, Węgry 1993, reż. Robert Koltai, wyk. Robert Koltai, Michaly Szabados, Gabor Mate, Tamas Jordan (85 min) 22.00 Wszechnica Telewizyjna WSSE i TMT - program edukacyjny 00.00 Na piątym biegu - magazyn motoryzacyjny M6 05.30 M jak muzyka - magazyn muzyczny 08.00 M6 Express 08.05 M jak muzyka - program muzyczny 09.00 M6 Express 09.05 Butik M6 09.35 M jak muzyka - magazyn muzyczny 10.00 M6 Express 10.05 M jak muzyka - program muzyczny 11.00 M6 Express 11.05 M jak muzyka - program muzyczny 12.00 M6 Express 12.05 Something So Right - serial komediowy, USA 1996 12.35 Doktor Quinn - serial obyczajowy, USA 13.30 Miłość i zdrada (To Love, Honor and Deceive) - thriller, USA 1996, reż. Michael W. Watkins, wyk. Vanessa Marcil, James Wilder, Thomas Gibson, Leland Orser (90 min) 15.10 Models Inc - serial obyczajowy, USA 1994 16.00 M jak muzyka - program muzyczny 17.40 Program dla dzieci 18.30 Sliders - serial SF, USA 19.20 Susan! - serial obyczajowy, USA 19.50 La securite sort de la bouche des enfants - magazyn poradnikowy 19.54 6 minut - prognoza pogody 20.10 Pomoc domowa - serial komediowy, USA 20.40 Cinesix - magazyn 20.55 Nieśmiertelny - film SF, Wielka Brytania 1986, reż. Russel Mulcahy, wyk. Christopher Lambert, Sean Connery, Roxanne Hart, Clancy Brown (108 min) 22.30 Cień strachu (Stalked) - thriller, USA 1994, reż. Douglas Jackson, wyk. Maryam d'Abo, Tod Fennell, Jay Underwood, Lisa Blount (87 min) 00.30 Culture pub - magazyn 00.55 Jazz 6 - program muzyczny 02.00 M jak muzyka - magazyn muzyczny 03.00 Frequenstar: Yannick Noah - program muzyczny 03.45 Pee Wee Ellis - koncert 04.50 Rio: Le carnival de la samba - film dokumentalny